President Snows Grandaughter
by KatnissElizabeth333
Summary: After the reaming victors voted on having a final, capital kids only Hunger Games April Snows life is over. Everything that happens to her is all because of her evil grandfather President Snow. M for violence.
1. April Edith Snow

(A/N I know its short, but I wanted to see if anyone was interested in a story like this and if they had any ideas. If I use someone's I will give them credit. Please review and tell me. I plan on writing much more.)

My name is April Edith Snow and because of my grandfather my life is over.

I knew that the day they announced that there would be one final Hunger Games, one made for capital kids only, that my life was over. Even though the official reaping's weren't till the weekend I knew right away I would be a part of these games and all because of my grandfather. My only living relative and he had to be pure evil. He cheated, lied, and even killed people. He killed my parents when I was 3, which is why I despise him more than anyone else in the world. All of my life people avoided me because they thought I would be like him, that if they even knew me bad things would happen to them. I was nothing like my grandfather, but if he thought someone was close to me he would hurt them until they were gone. The only person I had ever really known was the person I wish I could kill every day.

They announced The Final Hunger Games on April 27th, my 15th birthday, the same day they presented that Katniss "The Mockingjay" killed rebel President Coin and that Capital President Snow had died from blood poisoning. The Reaping would be on Saturday April 29th, and would be for capital kids only. All the rules were the same. Unless you're dying you must be there, kids 11-18 years of age would be eligible to be selected. The Games would start on the 13th of May. At the time I had never kissed a boy, had a best friend, told anyone my darkest secret, or had killed someone with my bare hands. I never knew that in less than a month I would do all this and much more.


	2. The Reapings

(A/N Finnick and Cinna is still alive in this version. I just love them too much for them not to be in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable.)

* * *

><p>On the morning of the Reaping I woke up early to prepare myself for the rest of the day. I showered, and then put on my favorite outfit; a strapless dark blue satin dress with a lacy skirt and matching shoes. I had bought it too were to my last school dance but when Adam, my date, found out who my grandfather was he cancelled. Truthfully I wasn't surprised. This had happened so many times I was used to it. I had never had a single friend because my grandfather always scared them away. My whole life I watched, and observed everyone around me. I knew more about the people around me then they did.<p>

I took my time to reach the large town square. The walk brought back bad memories of the war even though the damage had long ago been repaired. The whole town reminded me of times that weren't so pleasant for me or anyone else. Maybe going away to an unknown arena would ease the pain of these memories that I tried so hard to erase. That it wouldn't be so bad, other than the dying part.

When I arrived and signed in I walked directly to the 15 years old area. I was one of the first ones there even though it was less than an hour till it began. When I looked up at the stage I saw that most of the rebels had arrived. Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Cinna, and many others all stand waiting. I recognize many of them from games or propaganda commercials, but now most of them have looks of hatred plastered on their face. The others almost seem to be laughing at us. At 7:00 am exactly Effie Trinket stood up and walked towards the big glass bowels.

"Let us start the Reaping, and may the odds be ever in your favor," Said Effie with a less joyful then usual tone. She quickly walked over to each bowl, carefully picking a single white slip from each.

"The first two tributes for the 76th and final Hunger Games will be….April Snow and Lance Mangold!" announced Effie. I was shocked. I knew I would be in the games but, never Lance. He came from a big family, who never made an enemy. Sure they weren't the richest but they still were well off. He truly was one of the nicest guys in the world. Why him?

On stage the other rebels took their turn puling names until we had 26 tributes. After each name was said the tribute was escorted to the stage. I looked around me at the others. I know all of them, but I doubt that even one knows me. I would hate to see any of them die. We were about to leave when Katniss and Peeta went to the front of the stage.

"We have one more surprise for this game," said Peeta, "everyone will be matched up in pairs. They will train, live and eat together till the games. If they are the last two standing at the end of the game they both shall win. The pairs will be publicly announced in two days' time." Then they left the stage and the tributes were moved in to the capitol building. Everyone was shocked; it was like they were recreating that part of their games. Why would they do this? Who would they partner with me?

When we reached the tribute housing I went straight to my assigned room, showered and went to bed. I was going to need lots of energy for the days to come.

* * *

><p>AN this is the list of all the tributes and their ages, and how they eventually will be paired. Please review! I would also appreciate suggestions. BTW I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. My life took a crazy turn...I'll update faster next time. I let all my readers eat cake!

April Snow 15/Lance Mangold 15 Rose Cunning13/Kurt Page14

Hannah Green12/Harold Green12- siblings Taylor Smith13/James Conner13

Shelby Hale17/Jacob Golden16 Carrie Thompson16/Liam Johnson16

Quinn Harrison11/ Christian Hanson16 Lizzy Kenton14/Zane Callahan 12

Abigail Wetly14/Matthew Davis14 Holly Dawson15/Berry West13

Emily Denton16/Thomas Knightly12 Dylan Hall14/ Riley Jackson15

Lizzy Jacobson10/Taylor Kingston14


	3. Nightmare

(A/N Italics are describing her nightmare. BTW I wanted to post this two days ago but FanFiction wouldn't let me log in. Please tell me what you think, and any comments or suggestions you have. PLEASE, they inspire me to write. Thanks to PhoenyxWarrior, and GreekHero for reviewing. At first I though no one would want to read this. Please R and R.)

During the night I had a nightmare; a nightmare that I could remember like a memory. I wasn't sure what it really was but it didn't feel as evil if it wasn't real, so I told myself it was just a really bad dream.

_They always started off nice, peaceful, and filled with my few good memories of my parents. They'd be tucking me in for bed or reading me a story, and then he would come and drag them away. I wait for them to return, telling me it would be okay, that nothing bad would happen. The whole time my ears fill with their screams, and tears flood down my cheeks. When I can't take it anymore I race after them hoping I can help them in some way, anyway. When I reach the room where he keeps them I freeze, terrified by what I see. Both of them covered in blood but no longer screaming, with him standing above them smiling. I scream and he turns and sees me standing there. I start to run as fast as I can, up the flights of stairs faster and faster. I am almost to the door when I trip and he grabs me from behind. _

"_You will never leave here! You will always live in my house and do what I say. You will never tell anyone of what you saw tonight or else you will regret it. Understood?" He hissed at me. I slowly nodded my head that I understood, for I feared him much more than anything else in the world. He then dragged me to my room and locked me in. He left me alone, never coming by except to deliver food that I would never eat. Almost three days went by when he finally came to me and told me to take a shower and get dressed as quickly as possible. When I asked why he told me that I had to go to my parents funeral. That everyone in the capitol thought they had died from a mysterious disease and that we both had been grieving profusely for the last two days, but both were ready to try to move on. _

_The funeral was little and short, with closed coffins, a few sweet words spoken by friends of my parents, and a lot of sympathy coming my way. During the whole ceremony the only thing I could fell was burning hatred for the man who did this; the man who was now in front of everyone faking grief and saying how much he loved them, the man I called my grandfather. Everyone felt sorry for him, none of them knew how evil he was, what he did to people. I hated it more than anything that people actually looked up to him, thought of him as their leader. I promised myself that I would do something to change that even if I died in the process. He had already taken the only thing I loved. Killing me would be a kindness, and he needed me. I would play my part but I would stop him, somehow. _

That is how it would always go. Every time it would scare me, but it would also remind me why I risked what I did during the Second Rebellion. When I woke up I was always relived, for my reality was always better than my dreams. I glanced at the clock as I was getting up. Great I had only gotten two hours of sleep. I knew better then to think I could fall asleep again so I got up and went to the shower. The water was soothing, but could never erase the pain and grief that always came with the dreams. I sat in the shower crying, letting go of some of the pain. After I couldn't cry any more I slowly started to ready myself for the long day that was ahead.


	4. Opening Ceremonies

(A/N so in this story Snow is the one that made the games. I don't know if this is how it is in the books but it's how it is in this story. It works so that's how it's going to be. I mean it said in the books that they had a way to stay young and live longer in The Capitol, so Snow was actually like 105 years old when he died.)

Disclaimer: I own April, Olivia, Ophelia, Lance, and Willow. If you recognize it I properly don't own it. If I owned The Hunger Games Prim, Rue, Finnick, and Cinna wouldn't have died.

* * *

><p>I wrapped myself in a big plush robe and headed to my room. When I reached my room I noticed two people sitting on my bed whispering to each other; two nearly identical, skinny, blue eyed women. One had bright pink hair while the other had dark purple. I was about to interrupt them when the pink haired women stopped and quickly stood up.<p>

"April! We were wondering where you were. I am Olivia and this is my twin sister, Ophelia. We are your prep team and are here to prep you to meet your stylist, and for the opening ceremonies." She said in a high pitch voice. "Before we start we can have a quick lunch, and then we will get started." We all went over to a table with spinach salad, and tomato pasta on it, loaded are plates and started to eat. It took as less than thirty minutes to all finish eating.

"Ok so we can skip the shower since you just took one, but we must do other things. First we need to completely wax and moisturize your body, and then we will shape your nails and do your hair and makeup." She said. I nodded my head in understanding, and she pulled me over to a tall stool place in front of a large mirror. They took away my robe leaving me in my underwear while they waxed my body. It was lucky for me that I didn't have a lot of body hair, so they quickly moved on to shaping my nails while the other one moisturized my skin. They were finished in less than forty minutes, and on to my hair and face.

"Is your hair a natural color? It is just so white, like fresh snow. It matches your eyes perfectly though. There silver color stands out so well against your white skin and hair. It's actually kinda creepy, but also very fitting. I mean your last name is Snow, and you could properly blend in with it. Are your eyes natural? I mean it can be hard to tell here, with all the crazy looks people have." Olivia said without a breath. She really liked to talk.

"Yes my hair and eyes are both natural. It is kinda ironic, me being so pale and my last name being Snow, I really like how I look though. Almost all of my relatives had dark hair and eyes, so it makes me different from how they were. I get the eyes from my mother though. Her eyes where beautiful, and is what made my father notice her." I said trying my best to not think about my only relative who ever had white hair. After I finished Olivia and Ophelia shared a quick, worried look. Did they not know that my relatives where all dead?

"April, what do you mean? Don't you have any relatives who are still alive? We know your grandfather died, but don't you have parents, or aunts and uncles?" Ophelia asked.

"No I don't." I said in a small voice, tears filling my eyes. "My grandfather was my last living relative. All of my aunts died before I was born, and I didn't have any uncles. Both my parents died when I was young of a mysterious disease. My grandfather raised me as his own." I didn't know why I had lied, used the story that my Snow had taught me so long ago. He was dead, and everyone knew the other things he had done. Why did I not want to tell them about this? I guess I just didn't want everyone to know yet, and if I told them gossip would make sure everyone knew by lunch. Ophelia and Olivia were both quiet the rest of the time. When they finished they told me to wait here for my stylist and then they left. After they left I allowed myself to let a few tears roll down my cheeks, as I took deep breaths to calm myself. I was calm by the time my stylist came in, carrying a black garment bag. She had short blond hair, and blue eyes. She wore a simple blue dress, tights and heels, and minimal makeup. She actually looked quiet pretty.

"Hello April. My name is Willow Emberson, and I am your stylist. I don't know if Ophelia or Olivia told you but the opening ceremonies will be tonight. Go ahead and put your robe back on and we can talk and have quick dinner." She said setting down her things and handing me my robe. After I put it on she led me over to a small table with our lunch on it. A thick chicken and carrot soup, fresh rolls, and peach pudding. The first few minutes we were silent as we ate our food.

"So…" I said looking up at her. "What are your plans for the opening ceremonies? I mean we are all from the capitol so we can't represent where we live." She looked at me and smiled.

"Actually I already have your outfit. My partner and I decided that we would use the fact that you are pale with white hair and silver eyes, and use the theme ice. It will look good with your paleness and Lances blue eyes. Most stylists are still trying to copy Cinna's fire look he did for Katniss and Peeta, so we will be totally opposite, and will really stand out." Willow said enthusiastically.

"That actually sounds like an amazing idea. I can't wait to see the dress." I told her smiling.

"Then if you're done, we can go ahead and start getting you ready. The ceremony starts in an hour and a half and we want to be early." I nodded my head in agreement as we stood up. Willow went back over to the black garment bag, unzipping it carefully. I walked over to her and she told me to remove my robe, put my arms up, and close my eyes. I did what she said and soon felt a silky tea length dress against my skin. I stepped into the pair of heels and waited as she touched up my hair and makeup.

"You can open your eyes know." Willow said. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. The dress was ice blue and pale silver, with a tight bodice with a sweetheart neck line and a tight fitting skirt. I had on heels that looked like they were made of ice, pale blue and silver makeup, and my hair was in light waves with thin silver strips through it. Every time I moved the dress looked like it was faintly glowing and the blue and silver reflected of my white skin and hair making it the same shad as my dress. Not only did my dress and heels look like they were made of ice, but my entire body. It made me believe that if I moved to fast or fell down I would break.

"You are an absolute genius, Willow. You made me look like an ice princess." I told her still mesmerized by my reflection.

"Thank you and that was what I was aiming for. You do look amazing but I have something I need to show you." She said clapping to turn off the lights. I almost couldn't believe it. I was glowing or at least the dress was and my skin and hair was reflecting it. It was amazing and definitely would help win the crowd over. Other than Lance no one would be anywhere near how we looked. Willow clapped her hands to turn on the lights after a few minutes.

"It's absolutely amazing, you are amazing. I love it!" I said smiling at her.

"We need to start heading down, but before you go put these on." She said handing me a silver bracelet cuff and matching necklace. I put on the bracelet quickly, but hesitated with the necklace.

"Willow, would you mind if I keep my own necklace on? I never take it off, and it's my good luck charm. I would just really like to keep it on." I said. "It belonged to my mother before she died, and is the only thing I have left that belonged to her. I would love it if you would let me keep it on." She looked at the silver snowflake necklace around my neck, and smiled.

"Of course you can keep it on. It even fits with your outfit. May I ask why it's a snowflake though?" she replied.

I nodded and said, "My father gave it to her when they first got together. It's silver to match her eyes, and a snowflake to remind her of him. His last name was Snow like mine." Willow nodded in understanding and then hooked her arm threw mine as she said it was time to go.

We walked all the way to the garage where the tributes waited for the parade to start. Almost everyone else was there already, and Willow had been right that many of them sported fire and light themed outfits. She showed me our chariot and told me to wait here, then walked off. Our chariot was made completely of silver metal and ice blue tented glass and our horses were silver with ice blue hooves, manes, and tails. It was beautiful.

"Hello April. You look very good tonight" called a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Lance standing behind me smiling and wearing a suit made of the same material and colors of my dress. He looked very good, and the light from our outfits would reflect off of his pale skin and black hair like it did mine.

"Hi Lance, you look extremely handsome in your outfit. We are going to look amazing when it gets dark." I said smiling back at him. "So are you ready for the next few days?" Before he could answer a women came over and told we would be the last to go, but that we needed to get on our chariot now.

After we were on he answered. "No, I'm not. I hate the fact that I had to leave my family, that I might not come back, and that the rebels are forcing twenty-two more kids to die. And it's all because our leader started these stupid games. I have always hated The Hunger Games, thought that whoever made it was a crazy person. Who can consider watching twenty-three kids die fun or even slightly entertaining? It's completely barbaric." He said angrily, and then when he looked at me he calmed down and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry April. I forgot that your grandfather made these games."

"I understand. I don't think I'll ever be ready, and there's no reason to apologize. These games are stupid and barbaric. I can also say for a fact that a crazy person made these games. I knew the person, lived with him almost every day of my life. I hated him, still hate him. He thought the games were a good thing, and that they were hilarious. If he were alive he would love the fact that I am now in the games. He was the person who made my entire life miserable. He made me hate myself because I am related to him and couldn't do anything to stop what he was doing. I hated the fact that I had ever called him my grandfather. We were related but we were not, and never will be family." I said, ranting. "He is the reason I don't have a family or any friends. I hated him more than anyone else in the world yet I had to live with him every single day. Some days I wished I could end it, so I wouldn't have to put up with everything he put me through, but I never did. I wanted to see him die. I wanted to help put an end to him, and I did. I helped the rebels win, and now they are going to kill a bunch of kids for it. They will try to kill us and all because I was related to the evilest man ever to live."

He looked at me as we started to move and after a few seconds grabbed my hand in a comforting squeeze. We smiled, waved, and blew kisses to the crowd that was mesmerized by our glowing ice costumes in the dark; the crowd who was shouting our names, and who had lost interest in the light and fire costumes ahead of us. We had won them over within seconds, and we were tired by the time we reach the city circle. I looked around at all the other tributes and ourselves on the screen and noticed that as the night grew darker it became harder not to be mesmerized by our costumes, which stood out more than any of the others. I also noticed that even though we were partnered for the games no one else seemed to even want to look at their partner, while Lance and I were still holding hands, and would smile and talk to each other. We went around the circle one last time, with almost all eyes on us.

We quickly got off our chariot and headed towards the elevators. Lance and I quietly walked to our rooms, but right before I went into mine Lance called me back.

"April, what did you mean by Snow was the reason you didn't have a family?" he asked. I was quiet for a moment before I decide to answer.

"He killed my parents when I was a little girl. I saw him do it. He told me that if I ever told anyone, much worse things would happen. So I never did." I replied. I turned to go to my room but before I could Lance grab me by the shoulders and turned me around, pulling me into a hug. He was very warm and comforting. It made me feel better. It was the first hug I had received in a long time.

I finally pulled away and said, "Good Night Lance, and thank you." Then I walked into my room, closed the door, pulled on fluffy pj's, folded my costume carefully, and full into bed, asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. My dreams tonight were filled with ice princes, and princesses, glowing clothing, and sweet warm hugs.

* * *

><p>(AN I am super sorry it took me forever to post this and please don't shoot me with a bow and arrow. I don't really have any excuse. I did try to make this one longer. I'm sorry. The next one WILL be posted super soon. Thanks to PhoenyxWarrior for reviewing, and using the puss in boots eyes to get me to post. It totally worked. Enjoy, and please, please review. They make writing so much easier. Let all my readers have cake. )


	5. The Next Morning

(AN: Hey To Anyone who may be reading this. I am sorry this chapter was late, again. But I am back from my hiatus, and I hope you like this quick little transition piece I put together. Read, Enjoy, and Eat Cake )

* * *

><p>I quickly got out of the shower and started to get ready. After my hair was dry and tangle free I want to my room. Lying on my bed was a pair of black leggings, a blue and silver tunic like shirt, and a black light weight jacket. There was also a pair of blue sneakers. I put them on figuring they were from my stylist, and then put my long white hair up in pig tails. I know they were little childish but I needed it out of the way, and I like them. I made my bed neatly and then left my room, heading down to the dining room.<p>

I was the first one there other than the avoxs. I hated seeing them, and thinking about the law that Snow made. That anyone who was a traitor to the capitol would be killed or turned into an avox. I had hated that law, and had even told Snow that. It didn't do any good and just made him mad at me, which resulted in punishment. I was just glad that now there was a law that cleared all avoxs names and offered them a paid job working for the rebels as attendants. Most of them took them because they knew that even with their names cleared it would be hard getting a job after becoming an avox.

The table was laden with all kinds of food. Eggs, oranges, bacon, rolls, tons of fruit, hot coco, oatmeal, sausages, and even pancakes. It looked delicious, and I was very hungry so I grabbed a plate and loaded it with every type off food I could. By the time I had set down two others were just arriving. Lance was wearing an outfit similar to mine, and the other one, who I didn't even know, had curly neon blue hair, dark skin, and wore a bright purple dress and heels.

"Hello April, Lance." She said sitting down, and smiling at each of us as she said our name. "My name is Piper and I will be your mentor. You will both be working together as a team in these games, so I will coach both of you together. Today will be your first day of training, and then the next two days will also be for training. At the end of the third day you will both get your own chance to show the game makers, or in this case the lead rebels, what you can do. The day after your training scores are broadcast, the interviews will take place." After saying this she gave us both a quick glance to see if we had followed. When we nodded she continued, "After that I am sure you know what happens. Now first do either of you have any questions. No? Good. Lastly as a new rule during training for these first few days you have to stay together. Training, eating, anything and everything. And please try to act civil towards each other. We don't want people to think your barbarians do we. Do you both understand?"

Lance and I both nodded once again and the rest of the meal was than eaten in silence. I for one was thankful for that. I did not want to have to talk now, when I knew I would have to act for the rest of the day. The only good thing that Snow ever did for me was teach me how to control myself, how to act perfect while being faced with your own imperfections. I would put on the best act that anyone had ever seen, and maybe I could survive for a few more days.

As the meal ended we all stood up and walked towards the looming elevator. It was time to face the other tributes. A memory was about to be made that I would hold with me till my death day, which may be sooner than anyone could think.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. I will post ASAP.<p>

-Katniss Elizabeth


End file.
